Sweet Cherry the Fox
Sweet Cherry is a character created and owned by User:VanillaTheCat. Personality Sweet Cherry is a very bubbly, sweet and excitable girl. She's very kind and friendly to other people, and will rarely consider anyone one of her enemies unless they are clearly VERY evil. She also appears to be somewhat sensitive and cries easily. Sweet Cherry uses lots of Japanese words like "Kawaii" and "-San" when speaking. Likes Cherry blossom trees, the color pink, bows (accessory not weapon), sweet foods, japanese stuff Dislikes The color black, evil Powers She can control cherry blossom petals in many ways. She has different moves like Petal Shot, where she fires lots of petals at an enemy so fast it does damage. She also has Petal Bombs, where she basically summons a bunch of petals that explode on contact. She can also use cherry blossom petals to float (it's hard to explain). Trivia * Sweet Cherry's clothes are from Pokemon X and Y. * Sweet Cherry's personality and love for Japanese things is inspired by Anime fangirls. Gallery Unnamed fox shaded.png|Base by Cookiemaster on Fanpop Unnamed fox reference.png|Reference (failed tho.) Sweet Cherry using powers.png|Failed pic of her using her powers :3 (base by basesforfun on deviantART, background from wallpaperhi) Interview (This is gonna be like an interview with Sweet Cherry, she'll answer random questions xD) (Also some of the Japanese phrases might not be perfect, I can't find any good English to Japanese romaji translators ;n;) (Also you can add your questions here if you want, I'll try to answer them) (Dear Red, I have completely gone japanese grammar police on this, -Aqua) Hello, Sweet Cherry! How are you today? Ohayou! Chōshi ga yo i desu! ^-^ ...Chōshi ga yo i desu? It means Feeling very good! ^-^ ...Okay then I guess. Well, first question! What's your favorite color? DON'TKILLME:C Pink and purple!~ Okay. Favorite food? Ramen! ^-^ And pocky, and rice, and rice balls, and kare raisu, and fried rice... Okay okay, calm down. I get it, you like Japanese food. xD So why're you so into Japanese stuff anyway? Are you Japanese yourself? No, I am not Japanese, though I can speak a lot of it! I started watching Anime at a very young age, and I've grown up with it! It taught me about Japanese culture and I even decided to learn Japanese! ^-^ Ah, okay. What do you think about Sonic and his friends? They're nice!~ Especially Amy-chan and Cream-chan! CREAM IS KAWAII I!!! >w< Have you ever gone a day without saying anything Japanese? o_o' No~ ^w^ What's your favorite Anime, and your favorite character? HETALIA! ITALY-SAN! Have you watched Sonic X? Yes, but I do not like it much... :c Do you have a crush on anyone? Be honest, >:3 And don't worry it's not like they're looking at this interview :3 I won't tell anyone~ I- uh- I... O///O *faints* *wakes up 5 minutes later* N-no I don't... but... I used to be in love... with..... with... Sonic-kun... but I got over it after a few weeks... How'd you get over your crush, and why? I realized Tech-chan seemed to koigokoro (love) him more than me, and thought maybe he was more suited for Tech-chan :/ Ah, I can understand that. Well, what are some foods you don't like? I like most foods... uh... well I don't really like olives that much :I Movies and cartoons you like? (Other than anime because I can clearly see that's like your favorite thing ever o-o) I mostly like Anime the most, but I also like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Dreamworks and Disney movies~ Alright, well I can't really think of any more questions so I'm going to go now :3 Bye, interview's over~ Sayonara! ^-^ Category:Shame Board